Anything for you
by simplystardust
Summary: Stewie takes a drastic step in his journey to win Brian over, but how will Brian react?
1. Chapter 1

**I'd do anything for you...**

Stewie sighed, glaring at the couple next to him, contempt written all over his face. Brian and Jillian. Stewie's glare faded as his eyes rested on Brian, changing instead to an expression of defeat.  
>For Stewie had figured a long time ago that he had no chance with the alcoholic, opinionated, flea-ridden mutt that had captured his heart many, many years ago. Closing his eyes against the sickening sight, Stewie's mind travelled back to the day he had realised he loved Brian...<p>

Stewie had been seven, and the family had left him, home sick with chickenpox, whilst they all vacationed in Hawaii for a week!

Well, Stewie hadn't been completely alone, of course not, for even having the brainpower of a Mensa graduate couldn't convince his imbecilic parents that he was capable of looking after himself. Brian had been there.

It hadn't been intentional; Stewie could tell that from the onset. There was just something in the way that Brian cared for him that seemed to creep through the ice surrounding his heart, warming it... Stewie had changed that day and now, nine years later, he remained changed.

Brian seemed oblivious to the teenager sitting next to him on the couch as he attempted to converse with Jillian about something other than hair products.

"So, Jillian, did you get a chance to read 'To Kill A Mockingbird'?"

"Oh, Brian, I was going to, but like, Tricia got this new mousse, and I totally had to try it out!" Jillian gushed.

Brian sighed audibly, his hands reaching up to rub his eyes. Stewie followed the movement with his eyes, his thoughts becoming bitter as he watched each subtle movement, every muscle tensing and relaxing, another memory assaulting his conscious mind – the blueprints that had taken his overly-developed, four-year-old mind several weeks to perfect, the machine, seven foot in height, the anticipation, the worry, the final 'BANG'... and the emergence of an eight-year-old, human Brian. Stewie's thoughts lost their bitter edge, and his body slid off the couch, his feet leading him to his room without him needing to think about it.  
>He sat at his desk, looking out the window for inspiration on how to handle his predicament. A movement on the pavement caught his eye, and he looked slightly closer. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a girl, of about fourteen, who was walking down the street, holding hands with a boy of similar age.<br>Stewie's brain jumped into hyper drive, his long, elegant fingers roughly picking up a pencil and beginning to sketch some shapes, some formulae... the outline to a complicated-looking invention.  
>'It's simple,' Stewie thought furiously, 'Brian's a man's man; he'd never go for me. But Jillian won't last, and Brian'll need comforting... If this works, though, the gender issue won't be a problem. If it works... Well, I'm sure I'll get used to being female'.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, and Stewie's design was perfected. Looking at the carefully sketched invention, he sighed in contentment before going towards his hidden room. He laughed sharply to himself, his head shaking at the wonder that was his family's oblivion surrounding his life. He continued into the vast, steel room, walking towards the computer database that held the inventory, and the programs that would create the machine for him. Sitting in his leather computer chair, he grinned at the simplicity of his task – all he needed to do was punch in a few numbers, and his invention would be complete in a maximum of three hours.  
>Which left him three hours with nothing to do...<br>Except go talk to Brian, and try to not rip out Jillian's cheap hair extensions.  
>With a sigh, Stewie stood and stretched, his hands clawing towards the ceiling as the vision of the blonde bimbo crossed his mind. With an almost animalistic snarl, he yanked his arms back down and headed downstairs.<p>

Brian was horrified.  
>It was lucky that Stewie was upstairs, and everyone else was staying with Lois' parents, so he wouldn't be forced to see them, see their pity. For there wasn't anything else they could possibly show, when they were to learn that Jillian, the girl who thought that IQ was made by Apple, had dumped him. Their pity would turn to mockery when they learnt the reason... A shudder shook Brian's shoulders, almost spilling his drink, as Jillian's breathy voice ran through his mind "You're, like, different to how you used to be. When you were a dog, you were, like, awesome."<br>Brian groaned, his whisky glass falling from his hand and shattering on the floor, the amber-coloured liquid soaking into the carpet. Before he even attempted to lurch forward and clean up the spreading stain, Stewie appeared with a damp cloth and began scrubbing at the honey-coloured liquid without a word. Brian, touched at Stewie's domestic capability, leant forward to thank him but, forgetting the alcohol that was making the world spin slightly, misjudged his angle and fell forward, landing astride Stewie's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – I've tried to make this one a bit longer, so let me know what you think? Also, I never did a disclaimer, so sorry for that!  
>Disclaimer (a little late) – I do not, and have never, owned Family Guy, much as I'd love to. All rights go to Seth Macfarlane, the genius that he is.<strong>

Stewie had an erection.  
>He could feel it, and he couldn't control it. It was just lucky Brian had landed where he had, and so there was no way he'd be able to feel it; Stewie would probably die of mortification if he could. No, Brian wasn't allowed to know about Stewie's more-than-friendly feelings towards him – not until his invention was working!<br>So it was with feigned disinterest that Stewie pushed Brian's chest to make him move, and fabricated annoyance that played across his face when Brian finally staggered to his feet, clutching his mouth.  
>"Oh God, Stewie, I'm sorry" Brian mumbled, flopping back onto the couch.<br>Stewie stood up, simultaneously brushing himself down, and thinking horrible thoughts to kill the obvious activity in his lower region before Brian had chance to notice.  
>"What the hell, Brian? It's half five, and you're already hitting the whisky? What if Lois or the fatman were to come home, huh? Then what'd you do?" Stewie demanded, leaning over Brian and trying to ignore the deliciously bittersweet smell of his cologne mingling with the whisky on his breath. However, even with his alcohol-fuddled mind, Brian couldn't ignore the intense look on Stewie's face as he inhaled. One eyebrow quirking slightly, he chose to ignore the unexpected look on his friend's face<br>"They aren't coming back for another week or two – Lois wanted to make sure Babs was okay with Carter being in hospital" Brian answered, his words losing their slur as he focused on the teen stood before him.  
>Stewie's eyes narrowed as he realised the plausibility of this statement, and he sat down next to Brian on the couch, keeping a respectable, but not suspicious, distance.<br>"What we watching?" Stewie grunted, nodding towards the TV  
>"I don't know, a film about gay vampires or some shit like that" Brian replied, watching the literally sparkling characters, and the not-so-sparkling lines that were unfolding on the screen.<br>Stewie snickered, his eyes resting on the unsmiling characters  
><em>"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."<br>_Stewie's eyes rolled at the overly-theatrical lines, his eyelids drooping already. Within minutes, he was asleep; happier lost in him dreaming than in the whimsy that was _Twilight. _In his dream, he could be with Brian...

Stewie woke a few hours later, curled up under a blanket that Brian must've put on him. Stewie, touched by his thoughtfulness, smiled sleepily and checked the time through sleep-blurred eyes. With a jolt of excitement, he realised it was ten at night and almost literally leaped from the couch, hampered only by the blankets tangled around his awkwardly long legs. Crashing to the floor, he lay winded for a few moments, staring at the ceiling as the enormity of what he was planning to do hit him. Was it too late to turn back? Did he really want to change from everything he'd ever known to something new and scary, for the sake of one person?  
>It was confusing how easy it was to accept that it WAS worth it. He was sure, had been sure for several years, that Brian was his soulmate... and soulmates are worth anything.<br>So it was with newfound confidence that Stewie stood up, brushed himself down, and headed up the stairs to his room. It was with assurance that he looked at the gleaming steel contraption technology and brainpower had constructed; and it was with thoughts only of Brian that he stepped into the yawning mouth of the machine.

*****BREAK *****

Smoke.  
>Green smoke. Red smoke. Blue smoke. White smoke...<br>White fur...  
>White fur? Who had white fur?<br>Brian had white fur, once...  
>Brian?<br>Who was Brian?  
>Who was thinking?<br>A memory... A man laughing, his hand coming forward at some unknown perspective point, making a ruffling gesture.  
>A hand, ruffling his hair...<br>Was he a he?  
>'He' couldn't tell anything anymore.<br>And then...  
>Memories!<br>Knowledge!  
>'He' was Stewart Gilligan Griffin!<br>Or at least... that's who he was.  
>Now, he must be somewhere between who he WAS, and who he was becoming.<br>It was a scary thought.  
>But it was too late to turn back now, far too late. All too soon, the smoke began to clear, and Stewie (or whoever he was now) grasped at it in sudden desperation, wanting the comforting feeling back.<br>However, the smoke continued to dissipate, until the air was completely clear, and 'Stewie' was able to step out of the now-tarnished machine and stagger over to the mirror hanging on the wall.  
>'He' looked in the mirror, and gasped.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**If any of my readers are any good at drawing or doing anything arty, I'd LOVE to see your representation of Brian and Stewie! I'd actually love you forever if you tried drawing them from my descriptions 3**

Brian stirred uneasily in his light slumber, eyes dancing wildly under their ridiculously heavily lids. A low throbbing sound penetrated his consciousness, the slow thudding noise perfectly matching his sluggish heartbeat. An acrid smell, drifting from no direction in particular, wafted gently around his nose; the sour scent making Brian writhe in his attempts to escape from it.  
>With a gasp, he wrenched his eyelids open, blinding himself momentarily. A groan flew from his dry lips as he mentally assessed his physical condition. It didn't take him long to figure out what ailed him but his mind shied away from the realisation, embarrassed at his own stupidity.<br>He was hungover.  
>Very hungover.<br>Wincing against the intruding light that spilled from the opened curtains, he staggered to his feet and laboured towards the bathroom across the hall. Despite his pounding head, he managed to perform his necessary business and make himself presentable before checking to see if Stewie was awake yet. Shaking his head one last time, he headed towards Stewie's room, ignoring the anguish that knocking caused. When no-one answered, a feeling of unease arouse within the former dog – he hadn't checked on Stewie before getting wasted, he'd just left the teen curled up on the couch. Worry crinkling his brow, he pushed on the pale wood and peered into Stewie's room.  
>Brian's silvery grey eyes widened as he took in the sight lying on Stewie's bed. It definitely wasn't Stewie, that was for sure, as the person lying there was a girl. An unusually pretty girl, from this distance. Auburn hair tumbled in soft waves around her pale shoulders, half covering her face. Checking her slow and steady breathing, he judged that she was deeply asleep, and crossed the short distance to the bed.<br>With shaking fingers, he brushed the copper-hued hair off her face, breath catching in his throat as he studied her delicate, heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale, with a warm rosy undertone, and her long, dark lashes rested on her plump cheeks, the resulting shadows emphasising her small button nose. Eyes wandering slightly lower, he noticed the oddly familiar dimple in her half-smiling lips, the delicate curve of her neck, the slight jutting of exposed collarbones, before the duvet covered her body. The thin material didn't detract from her body shape, however, and Brian's eyes widened in appreciation as he took in her slim, but curvaceous, body.  
>A genuine smile warmed Brian's sleep-ravaged face, and he jumped back slightly in surprise as the beauty's eyes began to open slowly. The moment was serene and perfect as her lilac-tinted lids flickered, before opening, and revealing an uncommonly bright, clear green. The serenity of the moment continued as a gentle blush spread across her face, and her mouth opened, her voice dancing from within her throat,<br>"Good morning Brian" her voice lilted with a slight British accent, that didn't grate on Brian's still aching head  
>"Who are you?" Brian whispered, a smile flitting across his face.<br>The girl hesitated, her breath trembling from her lips, and she avoided his gaze. Pushing herself into a sitting position and clutching the duvet to her chest, she kept her eyes down before eventually looking straight into Brian's agate eyes. A delicate hand reached out and brushed back a strand of his white-blonde hair, her touch sending surprising shivers down Brian's spine.  
>"It's me, Brian. It's... It's Stewie."<p>

Author's note: I'm sorry for the multiple cliffhangers, and the long wait between this chapter and the last, things have just been hectic! But I'll try and update about every week, if I can.  
>As always, please R&amp;R (:<br>Much love 3


End file.
